Tales of The Light Family
by Cruxis' Kingdom Heart Cherubim
Summary: AU Their family was a bit strange, with two sets of twins, an annoying adopted big brother and a mother whose more suited to be a child, but that was okay. That's what made it more fun than being a normal family. Here's the Cahya family, the loudest, craziest family you will ever find! And Terra/Rock's just hoping for a quiet night. Not gonna happen kid,
1. War? What kind of War?

**This is been an idea in my head for quite a while, it's fun (At least what I come up with) and it combines (At least attempts to) my favorite megaman series... There are a few Ocs, such as the parents simply because you really don't see enough of them (I haven't at least) to know much about them, and I can't see any of them acting like these two. **

**Well, let's give this a shot...**

"Terra-Chan~!"

A young brown haired boy with green eyes turned to the woman calling him. "Yes Mom?"

The woman pouted, her wide green eyes and wild red hair gave her the appearance of a young child, "You've been working on that stupid homework for hours~! Let's go play!"

Honestly, Terra seriously questioned who was the adult in the house. He sweatdropped at her tearful expression of eyes only possible in Japanese animated shows.

"Come on!" She whined, "Everyone else is playing!"

Terra sighed, "Alright!"

"YES!" She cheered with a fist pump, before skipping out the door. The boy carefully set the papers he was previously working on into a concealed apartment in the desk, who knows what _they _would do with it if they found it.

"Alright everybody!" He heard his mother shout, "Terra-chan's playing!"

Several voices cheered.

"Yay! Big brother's playing!" One voice chirped.

"About time" another grumbled.

"We call big brother on our team!" Two voices shouted.

"No way!" Another responded, "You already have Maara on your team!"

"Lelouch~!" You could practically hear the pout in her voice.

Gathered in front of his room were nine people, one female and eight males. The oldest male was a young doctor named Daisuke. He had white hair with a strange callick on the back of his head, thin silver glasses framing the silver-blue eyes of his boyish face. Next to Daisuke was a tall, boy of seventeen. He had dirty blond hair with red-brown eyes. Other than his eyes being a noticeable feature on his face, there were two scars running down both sides of his face and continue over his eyes.

One of them shared a great deal of things in common with Terra himself in terms of appearance, being twins and all. They both had brownish-near blue hair with eyes of emerald. However, Terra was just a tad taller with a slightly older appearance compared to Zeivia's childish and innocent face.

Standing near Zeivai was Lelouch and Axel, the former being a tall boy with long blonde hair and blue eyes, the latter having orange, spikey hair with green eyes and an X-shaped scar on his face.

"It's been awhile seen you've decided to play with us Big Brother." Terra glanced at Subaru, the shy, little eleven-year old that just spoke with his quiet voice. Subaru was an interesting case, with his red-ish brown hair spiking upward in the back with the brown-green swirl of his eyes. He was most defiantly the most quiet out of the family, a feat thought impossible considering how loud their mother is.

Speaking of loud, there was Netto, giggling loudly with his much quieter, also older, twin brother Saito. The two both had brown hair with barely noticeable red streaks, and their eyes... Their eyes were an interesting case, having the same swirling feature that Subaru possessed, but it seemed like one eye was more green than the other which held a more redish tone to it. Er, that might have been a bit difficult to understand... Um... Let's say Netto's right eye seems more green than his left while his left is more red than his right. Saito's coloring is the opposite of his brother.

Maara, the only female, grinned and spoke, "We all ready?"

There were a series of nods and spoken approvals.

Maara's grin turned evil, "LET'S A-GO!"

* * *

The man sighed, rubbing his shoulder after a had day's work at the office. Arashi was a young man just peaking the age of 29 with sapphire blue hair and earthy brown eyes. As of right now, he was returning from his job of head-scientist at Scilab.

Turning the key in the lock, he yawned as the door creaked open, and dropped everything in his arms in shock.

Furniture was piled around in circles, tables overturned, rips and paint stains on the walls and floors and debris _everywhere_!

It was a freaking _war _zone!

Screams and gunshots echoed off the walls of the house and several crashes boomed with surprising clarity.

A figure in black darted across the door frame wielding a multi-frame pistol paint gun, pointing then firing at an unknown assailant. Cries of pain sounded from the hallway.

A second figure bolted into the room and without a second, Arashi thought grabbed the figure by the collar of their shirt ignoring the petrified squeak that came out.

"GAHHH! COMMANDER MAR! ENEMY HAS INFLIGRATED THE BASE! ENEMY BREECH! CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE!"

Arashi blinked as the identity of the squirming bundle reviled itself.

"Netto?"

Sections of the wall slid open to reveal full-packed paint machine guns, cocked and aimed at the blue-haired man, who had the expression equivalent to a series of dots and an upward 3. **(Basically this :3) **

Bullets shot through the air like booms of thunder in a rainstorm, crackling as they made contact and splattering their paint load all over the surface.

Arashi with his load escaped the rain of bullets, screaming like banishes as the bullets connected with their skin. Well, Arashi mostly, as Netto was wearing a bulletproof vest.

Unfortunately, Arashi was unable to see the paper thin string until it was too late and he went plummeting to the ground, losing his grip on the boy as he fell. Here we see the world's first human rubber ball, as the man spun around in the same fashion to a downward snowball colliding with an ill placed dresser.

He rubbed the anime-sized bump on his head with a single pain-filled tear as he searched for the one he lost, finding him in the arms of a tall man dressed in black.

The man ran screaming, "THE TEMPEST IS HERE! EVERYBODY FIRE!"

Arashi went wide-eyed. "What?!"

Several different models of paint guns emerge from all corners of the room, locked on target, and fired!

* * *

The children giggled as their mother scrubbed off paint residue from her husband as he glared at her. They were covered in paint, head to toe. Not that they minded. The older siblings were using the showers at the moment so it allowed the younger ones to remain dirty.

"A paint war?! Seriously?!"

Arashi grumbled to Maara, to which her only response was a booming laugh.

"Sure! Why not!"

"It was fun papa!" Saito proclaimed.

"Yep! Mama's the best!" Netto announced.

Maara grinned, "The hell I am!"

Arashi sighed, "Geeze, you act more like a child than our own sons do!"

Something about that made Maara grumble, "You and your damn male genes," under her breath. Arashi sweat-droped.

Once any visible paint stains were removed, clothes excluded, the woman set down the cloth turning to her youngest children, "Time for a bath~!"

Netto looked at his mother in horror. He ran screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO!" leaving his brother embarrassed and his mother highly amused.

**Like I said above, the idea of a Megaman generations family has been a thought of mine for quiet awhile, decided now to try and write it. How was it? **

**Characters: Age, series (Original character)**

**Arashi Cahya: Age 29, Oc**

**Maara Cahya: Age 29, Oc**

**Daisuke Suzuki: Age unknown, Oc**

**Forte Cahya: Age 17, Megaman (Forte/Bass)**

**Lelouch Cahya: Age 14 Megaman X (Zero)**

**Terra Lux Cahya: Age 13 Megaman (Rock/Megaman)**

**Zeivia Cahya: Age 13 Megaman X (X)**

**Axel Cahya: Age 12 Megaman X (Axl)**

**Subaru Cahya: Age 11 Megaman Starforce (Geo/Subaru)**

**Saito Cahya: Age 5 Megaman Battle Network (Megaman .Exe)**

**Netto Cahya: Age 5 Megaman Battle Network (Netto/Lan)**

**Review?**


	2. We're the Robots!

**Chapter 2! I don't normally do two chapters on the same day, but this was sooooo good! Don't own anything except for the Ocs!**

**Enjoy!**

_'God, I really had to stop coming home like this.' _Arashi thoughtas he ninja-sneaked towards the front door. It was quiet, though the walls _were _rather thick. Hopefully Maara was going anything stupid with the kids. Ugh, why was he was optimistic about the situation?!

The door opened wide, but no sound came through. Even so, the man didn't let his guard fall. Who knows what crazy scheme his wife came up with this time.

_'What is it this time?'_ he wondered, _'A loose chain chomp battle, air-riders racing, or another prank war like the last time?'_

Arashi shuddered in horror, _'Oh God! Don't let it be another prank war!'_

Just as he enters the dwelling, the sound of guitars and electric keyboards filled his ears. A woman was singing in a rather high-pitched voice, not enough to be grading on your ears, but for this song, seemed absolutely perfect.

The singing ended, the music soon following.

He blinked, was that Maara?

A short break later and another song begin, using the same instruments as before but defiantly more guitar heavy. **(1)**

There was singing included, a young boy's. Growing curious, Arashi made his way towards the voice, passing the hallway into a small theater-like room near the middle of the house. He was simply amazed at what he saw.

All of his children, excluding the youngest, each had an instrument playing along to the music. At the lead was Subaru playing an electric guitar, and to Arashi's amazement, was also the lead singer. He smiled, his quiet, shy little boy looking so confident with himself, enough to go on stage and sing his little heart out.

The song he was singing was very upbeat and sung with a lot of emotion. He missed the light he used to see in his son's eyes, but now he knew he was purposely over-working himself to the point where he seemed like a stranger to his own family. Hmmmm, maybe he should request a few weeks off and take the family out for a vacation. The kids have always been talking about the beach for a while.

He blinked and noticed everyone staring at him. "Uh, Hi...?" he said.

Maara stared for a moment before grinning manically, "Come to join the party eh?"

He blinked again, "What?"

"Come on!" she exclaimed, taking hold of his arm and dragging him towards the stage, "You know the lyrics to X-buster?"

"X-buster." Arashi noted, "Yeah, sure I do. You've been playing it none stop for weeks."

"Won-der-fuuuuuuuuuuul~" She sang, "Then you can be my lead~!"

Arashi eyed the microphone his wife just handed him uneasily. "Y-You want me to sing? But I haven't sung anything in ages!"

"Exact-amundo!" She exclaimed, "You've been working too much! Relax! Live a little!"

The twins ran up to them, waving their own microphones, "C'mon, Papa! Sing with us!"

The man felt the eyes of all the children zoning in on him, it was a bit creepy for all of them to be staring at him like that, so, in defeat, he agreed.

"Alright!" They cheered as he smiled.

Every member of the Cahya family positioned themselves on the stage, the bright lights shining over them. They all grinned as the music began to flow.

"X-BUSTER SHOT!"

**...~**

**This was fun! I'm so excited about this fic that I'm already thinking of the next chapter! Yay! There are three songs in this chapter, and for adding no lyrics...well, I couldn't find the lyrics. They're rather hard to find, so I'll just give you the video links to them.**

**(1) I don't have any idea what kind of instruments are played in this song, some drums, guitars and electric painos... Is that all? I have no idea...**

**First Song- Can't Beat Airman www . youtube watch ?v = uDDHtpOkciQ**

**Second Song- We're the Robots www . youtube watch ?v = gRL0Q-IT9ZA**

**Third Song- X-Buster www . youtube watch ?v = ENX0lZlF5Mk**


	3. Blue Box?

**Ahhhhhh! This series is fun to write~ And I'm always coming up with new ideas for chapters! Where we have a chapter for one of my favorite shows! You know which one it is if you've ever watched it before!  
So, let's begin!**

It was a calm, cool afternoon, not much had happened that day, which was _very _worrisome for the man with sapphire-colored hair. He frowned as he flicked through another channel. It was one of those everyday, boring afternoons you couldn't help but wish could end sooner. All the children were upstairs doing their own individual activities, even Maara had found something to accomplish, even if it was boring as hell.

He clicked through one more channel when he accidently dropped the remote.

"Crap" he muttered, aiming to recollect it when the opening of whatever show that was currently on began to play. It was a techno theme, rather odd for today's audience, but it _was_ rather catchy.

The others apparently thought so too.

"OH CRAP IT'S ON!"

"WHAT THE HELL?! IT'S 2 ALREADY?!"

"DAMNIT WE'RE MISSING IT!

"HURRY UP, HURRY UP!"

"LULU GRAB THE POPCORN!"

"DAMNIT, DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Now this family of oddballs had only one T.V. which they shared without a problem. So Arashi should have suspected it when a stampede of noises crashed through the once quiet house.

Maara, followed by Terra. than the rest of the kids, slid into the room with dust trailing behind them. The man blinked as they literally jumped onto the couch.

_'They're going to break that' _he thought with a sweatdrop. Lelouch ran in quickly clutching a giant bowl of popcorn.

_'It would have taken awhile to cook those bags... Did they prepare them in _advance?!' His sweatdrop grew bigger.

Within seconds the group was situated comfortably around the T.V. in such a fashion, he couldn't help but wonder if this wasn't the first time they nearly missed their show.

"Um..." he began, "What exactly are you watching?"

Arashi nearly flinched at the stares of immediate disbelief.

"What?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" they near screeched.

"What? What?" he asked.

"It's only the best Sci-Fi show from across the ocean!" Subaru, to Arashi shock, exclaimed.

"HELL YEAH IT IS!" the eldest twins shouted.

"It's-" Lelouch began.

"DOCTOR WHO~!" They shouted together cheerfully. Arashi sweatdropped again, _'I feel so out of the loop.' _

He glanced at the screen again, the words 'Don't Blink' appeared on the skin. Arashi shrugged. '_Might as well. I have nothing better to do anyway.' _

And so Arashi witnessed his first episode of the amazing series.

* * *

"Wow."

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone react like this to the show."

"It _is _amazing."

"Damn straight it is."

"Ummmm...Should we do anything?"

"No, just leave him."

And that's what they did, each of them snickering as their father/husband stared gob smacked at the now blank screen.

Maara spared one last glance at her husband, turning back to her children she asked, "Wanna go play brawl?"

They all smirked, "Do you even have to ask?"

* * *

**Short chapter really. I'm trying to keep ideas separate. I almost went on with this chapter only focusing on them playing brawl, but that wouldn't fit with the chapter, so maybe next time. I'll upload a longer chapter next time. Promise! **

**Would you be so kind as to leave a review? Please?**


	4. Morning Demons

**I've noticed how in my last three chapters, all of the characters had been rather generic, so in this one, I'll try to put more emphasis on their different personalities. Let's see how that turns out! -sweatdrop-**

**Enjoy**

Morning was an average occurrence in every family, sleepy faces awakening to a bright new day. The Cahya family...is a bit different...

Really, the only think normal about them in the morning was the breakfast spread laying ready to eat on the table.

Maara yawned as she stumbled tiredly into the room, reaching for the fresh pot of coffee that's been brewing in the background. After her first cup she noticed the food. Her expression was indifferent.

"The hell made this?"

She took another sip and shrugged.

Forte walked in shortly after her, faltering with a tired step and dark circles under his eyes. He took the cup offered to him with great enthusiasm.

Maara still had the indifferent expression on her face, "Been playing horror games all night?"

The boy nodded, chugging down the cup of caffeinated goodness.

"Mm Hm." the woman responded, taking another drink.

Light footsteps gave from the upstairs bedrooms than continued from the stairs. Subaru, followed by the older twins than Saito entered the room.

"Shrimp still asleep?" Forte asked the youngest. Saito nodded bleary.

"Lucky brat..."

"Who's lucky?" Lelouch inquired rubbing his eyes sleepily. Forte and Maara bursted out laughing while the rest tired to hide their giggles. Lelouch was a complete mess, his hair was tangled in knots with long strains laying carelessly over his figure. Those red pajamas of his were wrinkled and barely covering his figure.

"L-l-le-leouch!" Maara laughed.

He stared at them with a blank look as they laughed harder, well, until he looked down. Lelouch ran out of the room face completely red. A certain white-haired doctor barely dodged the embarrassed child as he arrived in the kitchen.

Daisuke raised a eyebrow, but otherwise ignored it.

"Hey guys." he called, "We're out of fruit loops."

The other five ceased what they were doing to gape at the doctor in patent horror. Daisuke stared at them, shaking the box a little just as he realized what he said.

"Oh crap..."

The only other adult in the room turned to the 17-year old. "Forte." She said, "Keep the kids asleep, I'll go get some more fruit loops. God please help us!" And then the woman was gone, the coats swaying in the sudden burst of wind as the keys vanished from their spot.

Arashi stumbled in just as the door slammed shut. He sighed, "Do I wanna now?"

"We're out of fruit loops."

He paled, "Oh Lord have mercy."

A sudden thump sounded from upstairs. The group froze, barely capable of moving their eyes towards the ceiling, terror rising.

They remained in that position until their were certain no more sounds were heard. The oldest _child _in the gathering whipped his head so fast that they were most certain he would cause himself whiplash. "Subaru, Zeivia." He barked almost silently, "You two go check on Netto and Axel. Call us if they either wake up." The two flinched but left to their posts. "Lulu," Lelouch glared as he re-entered the room, "Take Daisuke and start building up some defenses, those two won't be dreaming for long."

Armed with buckets of piano-wire and duck tape the two blue-eyed males scurried out with terror induced determination. Forte turned to the youngest twin, "Saito-"

"Oh we're gonna die, we're gonna die." Said boy repeated as he hide in the kitchen corner. Despite the inevitable danger looming just overhead, a pulse mark appeared over Forte's head, "Saito" He growled, his voice gaining a dangerous tone causing the boy to look over in terror. "Either you help me and Terra find something to distract those two when they wake up," he began, eyes narrowed in anger, "Or I'll wake them up myself and tell them you ate the last of the fruit loops."

Saito eye's widened, "B-b-but they'll k-kill me!"

"Exactly, now let's go!"

Terra was already shuffling through the cabinets in hopes of a suitable sacrifice for the monsters waiting above, "Hopefully we'll find something-"

"FORTE!"

Said teen blinked, "Ah crap."

"EVERYONE TO THE SAFE HOUSE!"

Thuds were heard as everyone grouped whatever they had in their hands and bolted through the halls as if a malicious demon was on their tails, slamming doors and throwing random objects to block the doors in hopes of gaining a few more precious seconds to escape.

Just as the last person stormed through the opening to the safe house, located by the cherry tree just outside the back door, the door was shut with such force they were worried they had just ripped the only protection they had off its hinges.

Thankfully, the door held.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief-

"Already?"

Here the screaming ensued.

"Where the hell did you come from!" Lelouch screeched, pointing at the blue-haired man seated in the corner.

Arashi sweatdropped, "Been here since you mentioned the lack of Fruit Loops."

Forte's eye twitched, "Oh so you left us to fend for ourselves against those _monsters?_ Why I ought a-"

"Where's Subaru?"

Everyone froze, Saito looking around the room for his older brother who was no where to be seen.

"Subaru?" Zeivia called, desperately hoping he wasn't trapped on the other side of the steel-plated door. A certain pair of males with blue eyes suddenly got very anguished looks on their faces. Unfortunately for those two, someone with red eyes noticed.

"Where the hell is the brat!" Forte demanded. Lelouch and Daisuke glanced at each other nervously.

"We, uh, um..." Daisuke started, unsure of how to finish. Forte's glare got worse.

"WesortofofferedSubaruasasacrificetoNettoandAxel." Lelouch spat out quickly.

...

...

...

"You did WHAT!" Arashi and Zeivia shrieked, grabbing the two by the collar and shaking vigorously.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE SUBARU BEHIND! YOU'RE THE OLDER BROTHER, YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO LET HIM GET HURT!" Zeivia cried, momentarily surprising everyone for his exclamation.

The brunet continued to scold them, quiet loudly if I might add, with an occasionaly smack over the head. The others walked in vengeful amusement.

'Those two are _so_ screwed.' Forte thought.

"I'M GONNA-"

Whatever rant Zeivia was planning died off as a single scream penetrated the air.

"AHHHHHHHH! NOT THE CLAWS! THE CLAWS! GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Lelouch and Daisuke paled, excluding Forte, the others were glaring them down, appearing as angry demons from hell.

Things went from bad to worse as the screaming ceased and silence once again dominated the atmosphere.

"Oh God..."

"What's happening?!"

**Scratch scratch**

6 terrified faces shot to the door, the scratch noise continuing and voices coming through the wood.

**"Where is it?"**

**"We need it..."**

**"Give it to us!"**

The scratching turned to pounding. Thoughts of the door failing its purpose filled their heads, frightening them even more. Lelouch and Daisuke held on to each for dear life while the rest ran screaming around in circles.

_'Oh please let the door hold,'_ Arashi thought, holding his head, _'Oh please, oh please, oh ple-'_

**Crash!**

The, wooden door caved in, dust clouding their vision. When the dust faded, the demons of hell were revealed. Crazed expressions with a loopy grin, the two stood above a the collapsed door, nails sharpened to a point with specks of blood on their figure.

The screeching grew louder as the demons drew closer and then-

"Halt, Foul Demons!"

Two demonic eyes and several scared ones turned to the owner of the voice. A red-haired woman wielding multiple red boxes in arm.

Maara glared at them, "Take these offerings and leave this place!" she shouted, tossing the boxes at the crazed boys.

The second the boys caught them, any evil presence within simply vanished.

"Yay! We got Fruit Loops!" Netto cheered, dancing around with the box.

"Fruity-fruit loops!" Sang Axel. The two rushed inside.

The rest left behind stared in silence.

"Oh dear God, How can I be related to them." Terra muttered.

**Lol, evil cereal demons. XD**

**This chapter actually was going to be a series of horror scenes, like Maara and some of the others watching/playing some games, but than got changed into this. How was it? More funny I hope, as well as the characters being more individual. Poor Subaru! I didn't mean to leave you to those monsters! X(**

**I figured by now, any of you readers, if their are any, are probably wondering about the human names I gave them. Well, let me explain a bit of my reasoning for this. (Don't know why I didn't do this in the first chapter -sweatdrop-)**

**Lelouch-For those who don't know, Lelouch is the name of the main character in Code Geass. When he gains the power of the kings, otherwise known as Geass, he uses it to battle against Britannia. I used his name because during the giant robots battles, Lelouch wears a cape and mask. Through these, he identifies himself as Zero.**

**Terra Lux- Rock is such a simple name. I like it all the same but I felt I could do something a bit different. Terra, as some know, is latin for Earth, and which to some extent, Rock as well. Lux is also latin for Light, or "unit of illumination," which then makes Terra Lux into Rock Light.**

******Zeivia- For X's name I was planning on using Xavier, so that the characters could use X as a nickname. However, Xavier didn't fit with the whole Japanese naming scheme, so I looked on multiple websites to find the Japanese version of Xavier, which happens to be Zeivia.**

******Cahya- The last name I was planning to use was going to be Hikari, but I thought that made it to simple to recognize. Besides Rock Light Light was gonna sound strange, however, I wanted to keep the last name the same. So, using google translate, I tried different languages to find an interesting surname. Cahya is Javanese for light. Cool huh?**

******Well, if you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review. Let's me know I'm not just doing this for nothing.**


	5. Thank You

**I think of this every time I hear a certain song. It's such a beautiful song and maybe it could have meant a great deal to Bass and Zero if someone actually said that to them. Though they would probably deny it. XD**

**Don't own anything except a few Ocs. Would probably ruin everything if I did. :)**

**Enjoy!**

Thunder boomed in the night sky, luminating the darkened room with frightening shadows. Rain pounded the windows with terrifying force. A figure huddled in the safety of the closet with the door closed shut.

More thunder cracked causing the figure to flinch in fear.

'_Weak' _he thought, lightening flashed, setting the figure's face aglow for a brief second. The eyes were closed and the hair color indistinguishable with the lightening, the only thing one could recognize from this figure were the scars across his eyes.

_'I can't believe this.' _

This thought ran through his mind hundreds of times, accusing him for becoming weak, that he should have never taken that woman up on her offer. If he hadn't, he would still be strong, facing the storm alone just like before. Thunder continued to crash like the angry pounding of drums, growing louder with each strike. The winds howled, desperately clawing they're way into the building to bring about destruction inside.

It felt cold, even with his extra thick blanket wrapped around him, the freezing air always managed to seep through somehow. The cold and rain forced him to remember, those days were he would always wonder if his shelter could stand another storm or if he had to find another one. Made him wonder if he would survive the storm, only to fear the next one.

The teen couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried, the storm would always keep him up, even if he no longer had to fear it. All the others were asleep, nice and cozy in their beds. Just thinking about them made him angry.

_'How can they sleep like this?!' _he wondered, _'Tch, wish I could do that...'_

He was son engrossed with his thoughts, the boy never realized that someone was entering the room, or moving towards the closet where he hid.

The door slid open with a voice, just as he wondered if the storm were really alive.

"Forte?"

Oh, it was just Maara, he scoffed.

"What?" Forte asked.

Her eyes softened as she took in his situation. "Couldn't sleep huh?"

He glared at her, _'don't pity me.'_

She chuckled and sat down next to him. "You know," the red-head began, "All of my children used to be like this."

"Used to be like what?" he growled, still glaring at the sympathetic look he was receiving.

Her expression didn't change, "Used to hide in closets every time a big storm hit." she replied, with a touch of sympathy in her voice.

"I don't need your sympathy."

"I know you don't."

Forte stared at her angrily, "Then what are you doing here!"

She smiled as she said, "Well, whenever there was a storm, I brought everyone into my room and sang a song."

He eye twitched, "Don't sing anything to me."

Maara pouted, and stuck her tongue out, "Well, then don't listen."

The boy rolled his eyes, but didn't stop her as she sang.

_Aoi, kumori sora _  
_futarishite aruita _  
_sono toki kimi wa mada waratta_

_furui, akai hibi _  
_nande modoranai kana_  
_ sokomade mieru no ni dousugite_

_todokanai yume wo miruyoude ima _  
_dokomade ittemo karamawari suruyouni _  
_mou saigo no kotoba _  
_nandaka omoidasenai _  
_totsuzen kieta sora _  
_omoidasu demo mienai_

_oikakete oikakete t  
odokumade oitsuzukete  
anata no shinon ga doukatta  
tookumade nagesuteta  
anata no omoi wo hirutta  
haha no hi no tegami ni wa arigatou_

_nande, nande  
hitori nano  
zutto mukou ni kanjiru no_

_oikakete oikakete  
todokumade oitsuzukete  
anata no omoide ga ofureta  
yume ga same hitorikiri  
kimi no kao ga mienai  
kutsu wo gyuuto mune ni daite mae  
mita_

As the song ended, Maara turned to her charge, smiling brightly as he fell asleep.

"See," She said, "Just a little lullaby can go along way, Forte~"

**...**

**I hope I keep Forte in character... Kind of hard too... Could write more, but I'm glad I got to write this, really sweet chapter.**

**The song I used is really great, as I said above. You should go and listen to it. Also, leave a review Kay!**

** www . youtube watch? v= qh- G3oJA7 _ g (Remove spaces)**

**The song is from Umineko No Naku Koro ni (When the Seagulls cry) and is titled _Thank you for being born._**


End file.
